1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus, and more particularly, to a stationary exercising bicycle unit that is pedaled by the rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, stationary bicycle type exercising apparatus have had an elevated wheel means which was loaded by a drag/brake device to achieve a desired difficulty level of pedaling for rotating the wheel means. However, this type of prior art generates an unpleasant mood for exercising due to the lack of feedback from such an apparatus. Thus, the lack of realism reduces the interest of or likely time spent in exercising on such an apparatus.
On the other hand, the present invention consists of a wheeled means loaded directly with the rider's weight on it, and eliminates the need of the drag/brake devices of the prior art. Moreover, as the wheeled means rolls on a road device surface while carrying the rider, it generates the pleasant, natural bicycling feedback of road riding. Accordingly, the present invention eliminates many disadvantages of the prior art, while generating a pleasant bicycling exerciser at a stationary location.
No known bicycle type exercising apparatus has incorporated the important features of the present invention, which not only eliminates the physical wheel dragging and/or braking device, but that also eliminates the unpleasantness that comes from pedaling against the resisting means of the prior art, and that provides a positive and real feedback of a bicycle rolling on a road surface. This invention simulates the most important pleasant features of riding a bicycle, whose wheels are loaded with the riders weight, and thereby increases the likelihood of its regular use.